dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
- 30 tiles, - 9 tiles When 10 or more corpses rot in the (DK1) 3x3 When 5 or more corpses rot in the Graveyard (DK2) | sacrifice = x2 (DK2) | job = Thinker | fighter = Ranged (DK1) Blitzer (DK2) | wages = 750 (DK1,DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 2 - Level 3 - Level 4 - Level 5 - Level 6 - Level 7 - Level 8 - Level 10 - (DK1) Lv.4 - Lv.8 - Lv.10 - (DK2) | possession = Turn into the Bat Hypnotize (DK2) | likes = Scavenging, Researching (DK1) Researching (DK2) | hates = s, Praying (DK1) s (DK2) | counterpart= (DK2)}}The Vampire is a creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Description General Information (Dungeon Keeper) In the vanilla version of Dungeon Keeper, Vampires cannot be attracted via a Portal; instead, one rises in a for every 10 corpses that decay there. s urinate on the corpses there and aid in decomposition and, by extension, the acquisition of more Vampires. In some levels of Deeper Dungeons, Vampires can be attracted to dungeons with sufficiently large Graveyards and s. Vampires are some of the strongest melee attackers. From level 2 onwards, they can fly, allowing them to traverse lava with ease, and they can detect invisible creatures. When they reach level 3, they become immortal: they are resurrected in the Lair a level lower when they die. Coupled with their ability when ordered to flee, Vampires can prove almost impossible for enemies to permanently remove. Like the other undead creatures, the and , Vampires are immune to the effect of gas. They fight with s if they share the same Lair. Up until level 3, Vampires train very quickly in s. However, past this point they require considerably more time and money to obtain more levels. Vampires are excellent scavengers and will head to any s when left to their own devices (if any are available). If a Vampire is in a Scavenger Room, then the rate at which creatures joins the player's dungeon increases by 50%. Finally, Vampires are good researchers, although not quite as good as s or s. Vampires do have some deficiencies. They cannot engage in any sort of manufacturing. They are fairly easily annoyed, and do not tolerate being picked up for long. In addition, placing them in a annoys them rather than appeasing them. They are very expensive to maintain, and collect some of the highest wages during Payday (750 gold at level 1!). This can be remedied somewhat by showering them with a small amount of gold, but this is much harder to do for higher level Vampires, who can . Combat Statistics See Query for information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Trivia *When possessed, Vampire sight is tinted red. *A very easy way to get a Vampire is to summon s and slap them to death, until enough are brought to the to summon a Vampire. General Information (Dungeon Keeper 2) Lords of the Undead, Vampires are created from the decaying souls of slain creatures and humans. Amongst their skills in combat, Vampires have the ability to hypnotize enemy creatures into temporarily switching sides. Although not completely immortal, Vampires can only be eternally ‘laid to rest’ by Monks (hence their unbridled hatred of the shaven-pated holy ones). Each time a Vampire is slain, it loses an experience Level before re-incarnating in the Graveyard. If you are not in control of a Graveyard when a Vampire is slain, or if the Vampire is Level 1, then it is lost for good. The Vampire is your best undead fighter. They have a wide range of spells and they can inflict devastating losses to the enemy. Not to mention, they also have the resurrect ability. On their own they will choose to research or pray and will never train in the training room and must be dropped in there to do so. Trivia *When 5 or more corpses rot in your Graveyard a vampire appears. *A decayed Dark Angel attracts a Vampire instantly. *Vampire have the ability to turn into a bat and scout out. Useful in possession. *They have the hypnotise ability. Lets you command the enemy like the group function in possession. *A Vampire takes damage when walking through water. *They are tied for the highest wages in the game. *When they die, they can be resurrected 1 level lower in your Graveyard. Cannot be resurrected if killed by a Monk or if at level 1 when slain. *At level 10 they gain the ability "raise the dead" they will use it on any corpse they see, changing it into a skeleton. These will stay forever, and can give you an infinite supply of skeletons if you continuously have corpses. *They are very hard to train to level 10 without micro-management as they will die in the combat pit and not get knocked out; resurrecting in the graveyard 1 level lower. *It is often much more effective to let corpses die in your prison than in the graveyard, especially if you have not maxed your skeleton count. A Vampire is really hard to train past level 4, and has quite a high upkeep cost. They will not get raise dead and life drain until very high levels. Gallery Vampire.jpg|The Vampire's Portrait vamp0.gif|Ingame animation of the Vampire Vampire-bg.png|The Vampire panel icon Vampire pickup.jpg|The pickup icon for the Vampire DK2VampireArt.png|DK2 Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual) PossessVampire.jpg|Possessing a Vampire. Everything looks red (DK1)